


The Hammer is His Penis

by Schaudwen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, PWP, Pegging, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaudwen/pseuds/Schaudwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor pauses to catch his breath, but Loki isn't done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammer is His Penis

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by some art I did. ( http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/36531841588/the-hammer-is-my-penis )

Loki strangled a moan of irritation as the head of Thor’s softening member slid from his red and abused ass with a salaciously liquid pop. Loki’s asshole continued to throb, leaking with Thor’s cum as it seeped down his brother’s thighs.

Thor licked his dry lips and winced as his tongue slid over the cut on his swollen lips. Had it been his brother who had bit through his lip, or had he? He didn’t remember anymore. How long had they been at it? He had never been a good judge of time, but going by the empty pangs of his stomach, he would guess a solid three days. It could be five, but that seemed unlikely. Ruefully he admitted to himself that they would have torn each other apart more than this after five days.

    Loki had greedily drained him during every fuck, ripping apart any control Thor might struggle to grasp at whenever he came close and tried to hold himself back. He mercilessly rode Thor, coaxing his body to fling himself over the edge, as if Loki could not tolerate his brother holding back anything of himself. With his nerves raw and balls tight from their rough pace, this time release had eluded Thor for too long as he fucked into his brother’s arching back. By the time Thor’s orgasm had crashed into his exhausted nerves without warning, leaving him crushing his fingers into his brother’s battered hips and shouting his release into his Loki’s sweat soaked hair, Loki had become hard and wanting his own release again. And, Thor mused, it would not do to leave his brother wanting and unfinished like that. The way Loki had ground back into him as the last shuddering stutters of his orgasm had finally overtaken him had made it clear to Thor that Loki wasn’t done with him yet.

 _But water first,_ Thor thought. His throat was dry and parched from their harsh moans and ragged fucking. After some water his throat would be ready to please Loki some other way until the rest of him was ready again. Thor bent over Loki and gripped his arm, reassuring his panting brother still leaning on the railing that he would return in just a moment. He tried to meet Loki’s half lidded eyes, but Loki just shook his head in wordless communication as he began to right himself. Loki wasn’t ready for a break yet.

Thor took several unsteady steps over to where the wine tray had been, wondering if he could still find a glass. The mead had long since been drunk, and the last of it had spilled as they fumbled to fill their cups with the dregs of the bottle…. Last night? The night before? The sticky floor beneath his left foot served as a reminder of their clumsiness. Eschewing the missing cups with a shrug, Thor grabbed the ewer with scented water normally used for hand washing and began to take great gulps straight from the rim.

   Conscious of leaving some for his brother, or at least for later, Thor stopped well short of what his thirst required to be sated. But at this rate he could have drunk all of Utgard-Loki’s drinking  horn, so an ewer could have hardly have slaked his thirsts anyway.

He licked his lips, and took several steadying breaths, readying himself for their other unslakable thirst.

 _Sleep could come later. His brother would come firs_ t, he thought with Loki-like mirth in his eyes.

    As if reading his thoughts, Loki uttered a strangled, high-pitched moan behind him. Thor turned to Loki, tongue already licking across his lips in preparation for his brother, when he froze.

Thor had casually tossed Mjolnir aside in his desperation to be out of his arms and armor once their biting kisses and Loki’s honeyed promises and  barbed  threats had given way to their desperation. But Thor had never been one to sleep as easy as when she was in arms reach. Mjolnir had spent much of the rest of their time near the bed, and a few times in whatever other corner they had fallen into an exhausted and tangled heap. Near the wreckage of their broken bed was where he had last left his enchanted hammer.

                                              ~*~

Loki smiled wickedly to see his handiwork marked all over his golden brother, and shivered at the feeling that he was equally marked. Loki was slick with his brother, and once the mad idea took him, he knew he’d need not pause for any preparation. Only to prepare himself for taking everything he could take.

Thor’s neck bent back in a corded vulnerability as he drank from the ewer. His throat bobbed with each gulp, mesmerizing Loki in it’s innocent parody of how his brother’s neck had worked earlier to swallow down everything Loki had poured down that bruised and bitten throat.

With his back to Loki, Loki could take in every slap and scratch that marked his brother, every scab of dried blood that he’d drawn with his nails. Loki bit his lip at how Thor’s golden hair, braided and shining when his brother had first come to him, now hung limp and greasy with sweat and smears of cum. Strands hung tangled and loose from where he’d pulled them from Thor’s warrior knots.

Without looking away from Thor, Loki found what he was searching for by touch alone. He rocked on his knees as he found just the right balance. Finally feeling that delicious pressure, Loki pushed down.

Thor’s own seed slicked it’s entrance, and as his opening slipped past the haft’s bulging counterweight he looked at Thor through shivering lashes and thought, _See how I have ruined you, Brother._

An unbidden moan vibrated through him and sighed up through his gnawed lips; high pitched and desperate.

Thor turned to his brother. The playful grin already on his blush marked face turned to blank surprise once he saw Loki. And as Loki continued to slick himself down Mjolnir, he greedily took in all of Thor’s roiling expressions to see his brother like this.

 _Yes Thor_ , Loki thought as his body shuddered to accept the unmoving uru haft. _I will ruin everything you are._


End file.
